On My Own
On My Own ' from ''Les Misérables is featured in Pilot, the first episode of Season One. It sung by Rachel Berry. She sings this as her audition for the New Directions. She also posts a video of her singing this song on her MySpace page only to be mocked by Quinn and the other Cheerios. After the audition, Will thanks Rachel for her audition and to which she boldly replies with, "When do we start rehearsals?" Lyrics '''Rachel: On my own Pretending he's beside me All alone I walk with him 'til morning Without him I feel his arms around me And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me In the rain The pavement shines like silver All the lights Are misty in the river In the darkness The trees are full of starlight And all I see is him and me for ever and forever And I know it's only in my mind That I'm talking to myself and not to him And although I know that he is blind Still I say there's a way for us I love him But when the night is over He is gone The river's just a river Without him The world around me changes The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers I love him But every day I'm learning All my life I've only been pretending Without me His world will go on turning A world that's full of happiness that I have never known I love him I love him I love him But only on my own Trivia *This is the first song to be released as a single. *This is the only audition song from the Pilot that was released as a single. *Lea Michele originally was supposed to sing Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee for Rachel's audition, but the producers liked her version of this song. *Lea Michele sang this for her audition for Glee. Brad Ellis who portrays pianist Brad played it with her during her audition. *This song made the FOX executive producers cry. *Lea Michele was in a Broadway production of Les Miserables as Young Cosette. *Lea played Éponine at the Hollywood Bowl in 2008. *Lea was one of the top contenders considered to play Éponine in the 2012 film adaptation of Les Misérables along with Taylor Swift, Scarlett Johansson and Evan Rachel Wood. The role ultimately went to Samantha Barks. *This is the first overall released solo of the series. **With this song and This Time in Dreams Come True, the series finale, Rachel has had the first and last released solo of the series. **This also makes it the first female solo of the series. *With this song being the first ever released Glee song and I Lived in the series finale Dreams Come True, Rachel has sung on the first and last released songs of the series. Gallery On-My-Own-Glee-Cast-Version.jpg Images 123456.jpg Download (5).jpg On my own.gif 1x01onmyown.png Portal-OnMyOwn.PNG tumblr m8iyrnjKcV1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif tumblr m8iyrnjKcV1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif tumblr m8iyrnjKcV1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif tumblr m8iyrnjKcV1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr m8iyrnjKcV1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr m8iyrnjKcV1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr m8iyrnjKcV1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr m8iyrnjKcV1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif OnMyOwnR.jpg On My Own rachel .png tumblr mal1obLXyB1rdxaqio7 250.gif 1LilyOMO.gif s101onmyown.gif on my own season 1.png on my own season 1.jpg on my own season 1 .png on my own.png On my own.jpg Videos Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One